


Pretty And Pink

by pukefiend



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Frottage, Grinding, Lace Panties, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Pete has panties on.





	

Patrick wasn’t sure he had actually ever heard Pete _giggle_. But when Pete climbed onto his lap and wrapped his arms behind his neck, he had definitely giggled. 

“Pete?” Patrick asked, laughing a little from the suddenness of it all. 

“I’m gonna turn off your show, and you’re gonna pay attention to me now, okay?” Pete said, smiling brilliantly as he grabbed the remote from the arm of the sofa and shut off the TV.

“Hey!” Patrick protested half-heartedly, “I was watching that!”

“Mhm, whatever, shut up,” Pete drawled. 

He leaned in close, kissing Patrick forcefully, and Pat made a little squeak of surprise against his mouth. Pete was rough, letting his mouth fall open eagerly. Patrick decided he wasn’t concerned with the TV after all, and opened his mouth a little to let Pete press his tongue in hungrily. Pete was typically kind of an aggressive kisser, but Trick thought there was something especially slutty about the way he was groaning lowly with his mouth open and inviting. 

“Trick,” Pete murmured as he pulled his head back, leaving Patrick breathing harder than he’d like to admit.

Pete reached down and grabbed one of Patrick’s hands, guiding it to the front of his jeans, looking giddy. 

“Geez babe,” Pat whispered with a grin. 

“Look!” Pete protested. 

Patrick leaned in and kissed him softly as he undid Pete’s pants. He drew his head back when he felt lace under his fingers.

“Look baby!” Pete insisted again. 

Patrick looked down and drew in a sharp breath at what he saw.

Pete was wearing pink lace panties, complete with a silky little bow at the top. He was already half hard. Patrick swallowed.

“You like them?” Pete asked lowly, shifting his hips so Patrick’s thumb brushed against his cock. 

“Oh fuck yeah,” Trick said shakily, grabbing Pete’s hips. 

Pete shifted forward, rolling his hips so his cock ground against Patrick’s. Pat let out a hiss of breath before Pete leaned in to kiss him again. Pete grabbed the hem of Patrick’s shirt, tugging it up over his belly. When he drew his mouth away from Pat’s, Patrick had a dumb smile on his face. 

“God, you’re eager today,” Patrick mumbled as Pete pulled his shirt off and tossed it over the couch. 

“What can I say? I’m feeling slutty,” Pete said with a laugh. Patrick rolled his eyes. 

Pete leaned in to kiss Patrick’s neck, biting at the pale skin. He ran his hands up Patrick’s chest, squeezing gently. Pete loved how soft Patrick was, his body, his skin, his hair, even his clothes. Soft, good to touch. 

Pete finally pulled his lips away from Trick’s neck to take off his own shirt. Patrick’s hands immediately went up to Pete’s tan chest, pressing his hands flat. 

Pete leaned back in to kiss him again, hands roaming down to undo his pants as he panted against Patrick’s mouth. Pat could feel Pete’s tongue drag across his lower lip, and he was too into it to care about anything else as Pete undid his pants. 

“I’m gonna get up, just a second,” Pete said as he pulled back. “Take your pants off.”

Patrick blushed at his bluntness. 

Pete shimmied off Patrick’s lap and tugged down his tight jeans. Trick pulled his own jeans off, which required a lot of shifting his hips, looking down at his knees as he did. When he looked up to toss his jeans away, Pete was towering over him. 

“Fuck, Trick,” Pete murmured, sitting back onto Patrick’s lap. Pat could feel the lace of the panties on his bare legs, and he quickly looked down. 

“Oh my fucking god, Pete,” he moaned. “Holy shit.”

Lace panties left nothing to the imagination, Patrick observed. Pete’s cock was pressed up against his belly, the tip just poking out of the lace. There was something odd about the contrast between the delicate pink panties and the warm expanse of Pete’s skin, broken up with black tattoos. 

“You’re cute,” Pete said with a smile, grinding against Pat smoothly. Patrick bit back a whimper. 

“You can touch them,” Pete said, grabbing one of Trick’s hands and guiding it down to his hip. Patrick nodded slowly, rubbing his fingers across the lace stretched over Pete’s hip. Pete pressed his hips down rhythmically and leaned in to kiss Patrick again, open mouthed and desperate. Pete’s tongue danced over Trick’s lower lip, and he groaned openly. He wished he could look down at Pete’s hips and cock in his panties, but he instead contented himself with running his fingers over the lace. Every time Pete ground his hips down, Patrick could feel the lace dragging on his thighs, which gave him an idea.

Trick drew his head back, making Pete sigh quietly but not stop the movement of his hips. 

“Want you to take off my underwear so I can feel it,” Patrick mumbled.

“Feel what? Tell me what you want,” Pete teased, grinning at Pat.

“God Pete!” Patrick whined, blushing despite himself. Pete’s hand rested on the edge of Patrick’s boxers. He looked Patrick in the eyes, cocking an eyebrow.

“Want to feel...the lace on...my cock,” Patrick said, his face going red. Pete smiled.

“Good boy,” Pete replied, leaning up onto his knees and slipping Patrick’s boxers down his chubby thighs. Trick lifted his hips up so Pete could throw his arm back and effectively toss his boxers down his legs and onto the floor. Pat kicked his feet, knocking the boxers onto the ground, and Pete giggled at the little look of frustration that crossed his face.

Pete leaned in close to Patrick, resting his forehead on Pat’s and slowly grinding his hips against Patrick’s cock.

“Oh fuck,” Trick swore, grabbing Pete’s hips. “Oh my god.”

“You like the way that feels?” Pete whispered lowly. He continued the slow pace of pressing their cocks together, making Patrick clench his fingers against Pete’s hips in desperation.

“Yes, _hell_ yes,” Trick whined, pressing his hips up to meet Pete’s.

Pete shoved his hand against Patrick’s chest, pushing him back to the couch.

“Stay still,” he said quietly. Patrick nodded, eyes fixed on Pete’s. He breathed out a heavy sigh through his nose before Pete leaned in and kissed him. 

Patrick was aware that he was consciously having to remember to breath, because the combined feeling of Pete kissing him and the unfamiliar but pleasant feeling of the lace on his skin was intoxicating. Every stroke of Pete’s cock against his own sent tingles of pleasure running through Patrick’s belly. Pete’s tongue grazed his lips, and Trick couldn’t help but moan into his mouth. 

Pete lifted one hand behind Patrick’s neck, tangling his fingers in his strawberry blond hair. He tugged back on it sharply, and as Patrick’s mouth fell back from his he let out a gasp of pleasure.

“Pete,” Pat said in a shot voice.

“Having your hair pulled feels good huh?” Pete asked with a smile.

“Yeah,” Trick groaned. 

He slipped his fingers up underneath the sides of Pete’s panties. Pete tipped his head back dramatically, and Patrick took the opportunity to lean in and kiss his neck. Pete made a humming sound that Trick could feel under his lips. 

“ _Oh_ Patrick,” Pete moaned quietly, and Pat could feel his hips stuttering a bit. 

Pat drew his head up, looking back down at Pete’s hips working hurriedly. He looked desperate, but Patrick wasn’t sure if that was just in his head.

Pete’s mouth was already half open when he pressed back up against Patrick and kissed him again. Trick relished the way Pete groaned eagerly and worked his tongue smoothly against Trick’s teeth.

The friction from Pete’s panties and his movement felt great, but Patrick wanted more.

When Pete pulled back, mouth pink and a bit spitty, Trick spoke up in a breathless voice.

“Pete,” he murmured, “I want you to fuck me, _please_. L-Leave the panties on.”

Pete actually shivered a bit at the end of his request, tight arousal twisting in his gut. He nodded.

As Patrick looked him in the eyes, Pete got a funny, vaguely embarrassed look on his face. Before Pat could ask if something was wrong, he started talking.

“I need my pants.”

“What?”

“The...I put the lube in my pocket but now my pants are on the ground so hold on I gotta get my pants,” Pete elaborated, squirming backwards off Patrick’s lap. Pat giggled.

“You thought ahead and you’re still a mess,” Trick joked. Pete grumbled something under his breath as he dug through his pants pocket, pulling his hand up with a yelp of victory. 

“Good job Pete,” Trick said. 

Pete didn’t reply, just climbed back onto Pat’s lap and began kissing him again, playful anger in his actions. When he drew back he was shaking his head and smiling. 

“God it’s gonna be so hot to fuck you with panties on _holy shit_ ,” he breathed. Trick blushed. 

“You’re so hard, Pete,” he groaned, reaching up and grinding the palm of his hand against Pete’s cock. Pete moaned, biting his lip and tipping his head back. 

“Cause I’m so into this, babe,” Pete replied. 

“Me too,” Patrick said, and Pete could tell by the rise and fall of his soft chest that he was breathing heavily. 

Pete opened the container of lube in his hands and poured some onto his palm. He used his clean hand to grab the edge of his panties and pull them to the side. Trick gasped softly when he saw Pete’s dick spring forward. 

Pete slowly swiped his hand over his dick, looking Pat right in the eyes and flashing him a teasing smile. He squeezed his fingers around the flushed, pink head of his cock. He grabbed Pat’s hip with his clean hand and guided him down so his ass was better exposed.

He drew his fingers away from himself and rubbed them against Trick’s hole. 

“Ooh that feels good Pete,” Patrick said, lolling his head to the side. Pete smirked, climbing up onto his knees on the couch around Pat’s legs. 

“You ready baby?” Pete asked quietly, leaning in to kiss Tricky’s shoulder. 

“Uh huh. Please,” Patrick groaned. 

Patrick could feel the lace of the panties on his ass when Pete pushed all the way in. His back arched off the couch cushions and he made a low choked off sound of pleasure. 

“Pete!” Trick moaned, hands flying up to grab for purchase on Pete’s back. It hurt a little, an intense stretching feeling, but he took a deep breath and that helped. 

“Good?”

“I- Pete, you look so pretty in pink- I want- fuck me-” Patrick panted, fingernails dragging across Pete’s skin. His cock was so hard it was pressed against his belly.

Pete kissed Pat’s neck softly before pulling his hips out, then forcing them back into Patrick so quickly that Trick was pushed against the couch cushions again. Patrick whimpered, and Pete breathed heavily against him as he set a quick pace, fucking him into the couch. 

“Fuck fuck _fuck_ Pete yes,” Patrick mumbled, hands slipping lower to claw at the hot pink lace. It felt so weird under his fingers and brushing against his ass with each hard thrust of Pete’s hips. 

Pete was moving desperately fast. No one felt better to him than Patrick: Patrick was soft and smelled sweet and he was gentle and always so happy to get fucked. Pete really liked that, that Patrick was getting off on this as much as he was. 

Patrick felt the harsh stretching turning into a warm pleasure as Pete’s thrusts angled closer to his prostate. He could see sweat dripping down Pete’s face, and every movement reminded him that his hands were all over Pete’s panties. 

“Oh I had no idea- panties- Pete, so hot,” Patrick panted. 

In response, Pete leaned in kissed him, biting at his lip wantonly. He reached down and grabbed Trick’s thighs, prying them apart and scooping under Pat’s knees for leverage. Patrick let out a sharp whine as Pete made direct contact with his prostate. It felt amazing, sending blissful streams of pleasure all around his lower body. 

“Oh Pete right there right there,” Patrick encouraged. Pete fucked into him at the right angle again, and Patrick lowered one hand to his leaking, needy cock. 

“Pete talk to me,” he moaned. 

“Love you,” Pete muttered, “and, fuck, you feel so good. So tight, Patrick, so tight. So glad you like the panties, they make me feel so sexy-”

“You look sexy-”

“Oh god, thank you Patrick thank you-”

They were both getting out of breath as they felt themselves getting closer to the edge. Pete’s hips were losing their perfect rhythm, stuttering unevenly as waves of pleasure rolled over him. 

“Want to cum in you,” Pete said, a kind of pleading tone to his voice. 

“Yes!” Patrick cried out, nodding hurriedly. He kissed Pete, struggling to keep their lips locked as Pete’s movements jolted them around. 

Before Pete could say anything else, he was moaning openly and cumming, his head falling against Patrick’s shoulder. Pat bit his lip, savoring the feeling of Pete’s warmth inside him. 

Pete was still breathing hard and sweating from his orgasm as he grabbed Patrick’s cock and slowly drew himself out. Patrick groaned, and Pete’s hand smeared his precum down his dick. Pat reached out and pulled Pete’s panties back into place, moaning at the way Pete’s cock looked in them as he went soft.

“P-Pretty, so pretty,” Patrick sputtered, and Pete laughed softly, pumping Patrick quickly.

“Cum on them, please, cum for me,” Pete said, pushing his hips close to Pat’s.

Pat whined high and his hips pressed up into the air needily as he came, some cum spilling down onto Pete’s hand and some landing on the lace of the panties. Trick collapsed back into the couch with a high-pitched sigh. 

Pete leaned into Trick’s neck, smearing the cum onto Patrick’s tummy. 

“Ew. You’re lucky you’re cute,” Pat said quietly. 

“Me? Cute?” Pete joked, kissing Patrick’s neck.

“So cute. The panties make you even cuter than usual too. You’re irresistible.”

“Liar.”

“I’m _not_ lying. I love you and you’re cute,” Tricky murmured, fingers rubbing absently across the lace. 

“I think I need some more pairs of panties,” Pete said with a giggle.

“Oh I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
